In Denial
by MoyashiXBaKanda-BFF
Summary: If there's one thing he hates the most it's definately denial, he does not deny anything, he doesn't hold bsck he says it truthfully, it then changed when he a new kid moved into the neighborhood.
1. Chapter 1

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Prolouge:

If fear was the only one standing in your way will you do anything to overcome it or just let it pass you by?

Are you willing to make a sacrifice for the sake of love?

Can you be able to step up and bear the silence?

Are you ready for what will come your way?

The pain, hurt and rejection, will you endure it?

Give up or persue?

Fight or yeild?

Questions that comes along the path of love

Challenge's thrown in your face

Love works that way

Things that will happen is your's doing

Be careful

Love can bring happiness and joy

So as pain and sorrow

Whatever pah you chose has both good and bad aftermath

Loving takes courage and a lot of sacrifice

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O


	2. Meeting

In Denial chapter one(1)

Warning : OOC-ness alert

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man,

Summary; If there's one thing he hates the most it's definately denial, he does not deny anything, he doesn't hold back he says it truthfully, it then changed when he a new kid moved into the neighborhood.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was a perfect day at the TDO subdivision, no dark clouds to ruin any plans of the day to go to the park and the beach, simply perfect. Somewhere in the park were an open feild stretches out a figure lay under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, petals slowly drifting in the wind, to say the least the sight was sureal.

There was peaceful silence in the air and the figure stared into the clear blue sky, his silence was then interrupted by someone calling him, sitting up from his position and leaning on the tree.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Hey no need to get grumpy, I heard a new kid is in, wanna come and greet him?" The latter asked hhis friend who just sighed and stood up.

"I'll come." Was the only reply.

They walked in silence to exorcists street which is technically where their houses is located, it was a nice street an all, a nice location too, they were near the club house and other leisure spots.

'Whoever bought a house here must be a rich guy.' Lavi thought as they neared the house where a moving van was parked and it was a suprise to them who the person was, despite the white hair they could clearly see that it was a teen, about 15 or 16 years of age.

'Well that was surprising.' Kanda thought.

"Hello there!" Lavi greeted.

The teen looked at his direction and snorted which made the smile on the red head's face banish and the kid just ignored him and signed what was needed to be signed and the moving van strated to depart blocking the view of the white haired teen as the van pulled away the kid had already entered the house.

"Looks like the new kid is not a sociable one Lavi." Kanda stated and muffled a giggle.

"Oh shut up!" He only replied with a sigh they walked back to the open field.

"What a rude guy." He said.

"He is indeed." He agreed.

Meanwhile at the new kid's house, he was currently placing stuff here and there, unpacking boxes after another, he had a lot of work to do and truthfully he doesn't care about anyone, not that it mattered, whoever that guy who greeted him, he doesn't like him and the one with him well let's just say he dislikes him.

A while later the kid has finished unpacking and his work was done and he still has time to cook food and look around the place a bit and hopefully not meet those two, deciding to eat first he set to cooking, he really didn't much have a choice to move here cause he'll miss his family at the Ark compound but it was neccessary for it was in his father's will and testament.

He was already a college graduate at age 16 cause well it was expected of him, all the other family memebers were graduate's of early age and so far he is the youngest, after the cooking was done he set down his plate on the table he he began eating, sure enough he was done in a few minutes, gathering up the plate and pans he set on washing them, after that has been done he set on exploring the subdivision.

15 minutes of walking he seemed around he was satisfied and the neccesities were intact, it was nice neighborhood and over all it passed his standards, smiling contentedly he walked back to his house and without meeting the duo.

He sat on the couch and picked up a random magazine from the magazine rack, it was interesting and all but he got bored of it, he then took a random book and began to read and this book was intreresting than he expected that he was so engrossed in it that he did not see what time it was.

Finishing the book he looked at his watch and well he didn't care about the time and he just stepped outside to the backyard and what a wonderful night it was, stars twinkling and the cool breeze, if only he had a lover then everything would be perfect, lingering a while longer he mused at what the family could be doing right now, probably the usual, with a sigh he went back into the house, he has a long day tommorow.

Meanwhile Lavi and Kanda's minds were occupied by the new kid, he seems like one of those mysterious guys you see in the movies but still the teen seemed out of place, oh well but he had to admit the boy got looks.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/n: well this is for chapter one and sorry for the shortness


End file.
